katthekittycats_original_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
BTB REMODEL
Going through a small renovation, if you aren't added to the page you will be added soon! 11 spots remaining! By The Books About By The Books is a discord and thread sidegroup based off of the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter where you can roleplay as a cat from each clan, a kittypet, rogue or loner. Information Rules 1: Double groupping is allowed because this is a sidegroup, but if you use your OC in another group than BTB you could be exiled. 2. No swearing. 3. No inappropriate behaviour. 4. No roleplay mating. 5. No descriptive roleplay. It may be confusing to others, please keep it traditional. 6. Be kind, no bullying/harassment. 7. Follow the warrior-code. 8. Only KatTheKittyCat & Førestation can edit the page. 9. You may have 2 OCs per roleplay. 10. KatTheKittyCat can accept all forms & Clan leaders can accept those who want to join their Clan. 11. You can base an OC off of a character but please do not roleplay as a real character from the books due to copyright violation. 12. To ensure that you've read these rules comment 'Fries ' where it says Codeword: The codeword will be changed once a month so keep an eye out More rules on the discord server. ThunderClan Leader ×1 Deputy ×1 Medicine Cat ×1 Medicine Cat Apprentice ×1 Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Elders RiverClan Leader ×1 Deputy ×1 Medicine Cat ×1 Medicine Cat Apprentice ×1 Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Elders WindClan Leader ×1 Deputy ×1 Medicine Cat ×1 Medicine Cat Apprentice ×1 Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Elders ShadowClan Leader ×1 Deputy ×1 Medicine Cat ×1 Medicine Cat Apprentice ×1 Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Elders SkyClan Leader ×1 Deputy ×1 Medicine Cat ×1 Medicine Cat Apprentice ×1 Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits Elders Outside The Clans Kittypets Rogues Loners Galleries Any member of By The Books can add their OC to the gallery, just make sure it is a realistic image or art that you made yourself or have permission to use! Taken Prefixes & Names ThunderClan SCROLL A B C D E F -Frost G H -Hail I J -Jay K L M N O P Q R -Root S T -Tempest -Thistle U V W X Y Z RiverClan SCROLL A B -Brown C D -Doe E F Frost G H I J K L M -Mountain N O P -Primrose Q R -Rose S -Sheep T U V W X Y Z WindClan SCROLL A B C -Cliff D E F -Faded G H I J K L M -May N O P Q R -Raven S -Soul -Snipe T U V W -Wan -White X Y Z ShadowClan *A Aura *B Bat Billow Broken *C *D *E *F Frozen *G *H I *J Jagged *K *L Lily Lucky *M *N *O *P *Q Quail *R -Reed S T U V W -Weeping X Y Z SkyClan SCROLL A B -Bird C -Copper D E F -Flame G H I J K L M N O P -Pastel Q R S T U V W -Wolf X Y Z Outside The Clans SCROLL A B -Bella C -Cora -Crystallize D E F -Fox G H I J K L M -Muffin N O P -Paradox Q R S - Sam / Sam Wise -Sugar T U V W X Y Z Links =SCROLL= Roleplay Threads ThunderClan Link RiverClan Link WindClan Link ShadowClan Link SkyClan Link Outside The Clans Link Discord Link Forms Joining Name: Wiki User: Discord User: Clan Cat, Rogue, Loner or Kittypet?: If Clan Cat what Clan do you reside in?: If Clan Cat what rank are you?: Tom or She-Cat?: Age: Breif Description: Personality: Roleplay Example: Codeword: Extras: Questions: OC Image: Secondary OCs One of your current OCs: Name: Clan Cat, Rogue, Loner or Kittypet?: If Clan Cat what Clan do you reside in?: If Clan Cat what rank are you?: Tom or She-Cat?: Age: Breif Description: Personality: Extras: Questions: Leaving OC Name: Username: Reason: Goodbyes: Plots Plot Description: Cats Involved: For what Clan?: